A tale of how coffee saves the lives of teenagers
by Izayacchi
Summary: Crowley x Ferid Highschool Au. Crowley Eusford is a transfer student from England who managed to piss off Ferid, somehow Ferid ends up getting forced to tutor him and eventually they get closer. Hella Fluffy and Comedy centric. has side pairings! (Mikayuu, Lacuyoi, Reneshi, Gureshin) Cover Image is my art.
1. Chapter 1

Ferid Bathory was pissed.

Not only did he have a fight with his drama teacher leading to him getting detention, no, this new student had to get to his nerves too. He embarrassed Ferid in front of the whole class and ended up with just a lousy sorry! Ferid gritted his teeth.

Crowley Eusford was a new student who transferred from England to Japan. He was nice and to be honest overly good looking with that muscular body of his. However this doesn't give him the right to tell Ferid Bathory the Queen of the School to 'chill down', 'stop making a fuss about it' and to 'not fight with the teacher'! And to top all of this to catch him bridal style while accidentally slipping and falling from the small stage they used for drama class. Embarrassing! Humiliating!

Ferid flipped his hair back and waited for this dumb detention to finally end. Five more minutes. Come on Clock, tick faster! Two more minutes! And …! -/

"Bathory, can you spare me a minute please."

The teacher in charge of the detention hour spoke up and waited for him at the door. The teacher by the name Kureto Hiiragi was a vile man, everyone feared him because of his strict ways of teaching, Ferid was lucky he didn't have him in his daily classes.

Glaring Ferid stood up and with a fake smile he answered with a "Yes, sir!"

Hiiragi sensei looked him up and down. After a minute of silence passed he started to talk in a strict tone making Ferid shiver in horror, this couldn't end well.

"This school is led by the Hiiragi and Tepes family, even though those two heads have much different ways of thinking and ways of teaching both together set the school rules. Respect towards teachers and fellow students is one of the most important one! Do you understand what I mean Mr Bathory?" The teacher glared at the long haired teen making him sick with his speech.

"Yes, I understand sir." Answered Ferid, uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Good. I hope you do, because you're one of our top students I want you to take responsibility so that this won't happen again." was this a grin on his face? Yepp, an evil grin making Ferid pale.

"Take responsibility? W...What do you mean with this sir?" he choked out hating the thought of consequences.

"Yes. Take it as an obligation. Mr Bathory, you remember the new student we got? Eusford was his name, because he transferred in the middle of the year he has a few problems with Japanese class and also your beloved drama class. It will be your honour and duty to tutor him after school every Wednesday and Friday. No buts. It was decided by the Headmasters. Have a nice day." With that he turned around and walked away.

Ferid Bathorys soul left his body in this moment and he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day of school, it was Tuesday.

The cafeteria was full with hungry students.

Rene, Lacus and Ferid sat at their usual table when suddenly Mika appeared and slumped down besides Lacus.

"Ohoho~ Where did you leave your cute little Princess Mika-Mika-chan~"

"Ugh shut up. He's doing a project with Yoichi and has no time to meet up." Mika whined and seemed lifeless. Ferid laughed making him glare at him.

"So, I heard you fainted yesterday after meeting Kureto-sensei?" a twisted and amused smile reached Mikas lips, totally enjoying his so called 'Friends' misfortune.

"You still didn't forgive me for my teasing?" Ferid feigned fake shock and hurt.

"Dude, you locked him and his friends in the storage room when you were in elementary school and they had to sleep in school until someone found them." Lacus stared at Ferid who just laughed.

"It was just a friendly prank! It's not like I killed them or anything!" he smiled innocently.

"Akane-chan still wants to rip your hair out every time she sees you, she wanted to poison your food once but Yuu-chan managed to talk her out of it. And the others were too scared to go to school for a year and needed psychiatric help. Why am I even talking to you?" Mika face palmed.

"Because you enjoy my precious company!" Ferid dramatically exclaimed with a smirk.

"Hell no. Yuu-chan save me from this pervert!" Mika answered with annoyance in his voice.

"So why did you faint?" Rene spoke up while lazily playing with his food.

"I'm getting forced to tutor that annoying new guy." He spat out again in a foul mood.

"Annoying new guy? … Oh! You mean Crowley-senpai!" Lacus smiled and looked at the table two rows away from them. Ferid followed his gaze to see the person he didn't want to meet all day.

Crowley was sitting at the table surrounded by girls. Ferid recognized two of them, they were the heads of their schools cheerleader team. Chess Belle and Horn Skuld. He laughed with them and enjoyed his time. Ferid got angry and bit his lip unconsciously while totally not starring at them. It was because he hated that guy. Not because Horn was pressing her oversized chest against him. Or Chess nearly sitting on his lap. Or them getting more attention from him than Ferid does. Totally. Not.

Pissed off Ferid stood up leaving his food untouched and stormed out of the cafeteria. He didn't notice how a pair of eyes followed his retreat looking rather sad at that moment. Also he didn't notice how he left his phone at the table.

Last period for that day was art which was mixed with all kinds of different students. Art class was more of a course in their school, all students from any grade could attend it so it was not unusual to have a senior and a freshman standing besides each other painting a flower. It was a weird but interesting system. This time they had to do partner work and the teacher randomly placed the teams. Ferid got into a team with a short freshman. A pretty little girl. He knew her just from passing by, she was one of Mika-chans friends.

"We never talked to each other so I'll introduce myself! I'm everyone's favourite idol! Shinoa Hiiragi chan! ~" she winked and made a pose. Ferid stared at her with a broken smile, he didn't expect THAT.

"Well. Hello darling, my name is Ferid Bathory, you're one of Princess' friends right?" he smirked.

"Of the Oh so pretty and mighty princess Yuu-kun~ Correct!" he liked her already.

"So Ferid-senpai, let's get our instructions and then we'll continue our little chat~" she chirped and went to the teacher.

The instructions were easy. They had to draw a card from a box which had a topic written on it. And together they had to draw a painting of this topic. Time for this project was 3 weeks and they were not allowed to work in private. The best team gets a prize.

Smirking they drew a topic. On the paper was written "Prince and Princess" they both looked at each other. Grinned the creepiest smiles and started to laugh.

"This will be a Mikayuu fan art." Shinoa exclaimed and confused the teacher who just accepted her weirdness.

"Mikayuu?" Ferid looked at her while rising a brow.

"Their couple name I invented. They still freak out about it~ teasing them is my life source!"

"I like the sound of it and I agree with your life choices~" He agreed nodding in approve.

While they prepared everything and made their first sketches they talked about trivial things.

Shinoa showed Ferid the secret school website for students only. He didn't know he needed this until he saw it. Just when he was about to reach for his pocket to take his phone out he realized he lost it that morning and sighed in disappointment.

"Ferid kun I have something for you!" the short girl giggled and reached for her bag. She snatched something from it and turned around to him. She held his missed phone in her tiny little hand! Ferids eyes lit up.

"I lost it! Where did you find it?" he stared a little excited and wanted to take it from her when she suddenly moved it behind her back.

"Nonono~ First tell me how you managed to get the hot boy to like you~?" she mischievously smiled.

"What?" he stared dumbfounded at her not getting what she meant.

"Mika found your phone and gave it to Crowley because he had enough of your face for today and just walked off. Crowley was shocked and confused and I told him I could give it to you! However he saved his number into it before giving it to me! No other girl knows his number, he really has to like you to give it to you so easily honhonhon" she made the weirdest expressions while fangirling over that guy.

Ferids face went from shocked to pale to blushing and then to furious anger red. Damn that guy!

"It means nothing!" he spat out angrily. "I'm just tutoring him. It has nothing to do with like or not. We aren't even friends. I hate his happy go lucky guts." He hissed and flipped his hair back.

"If you ever change your mind, update me on your relationship status, that guy is hot even I want him as my boyfriend! As the fujoshi I am I'm pretty sure he likes you though~ If you don't act fast someone will snatch him away more likely sooner than later~ And I'm sure I'll be in the front row of that mob." Her smirk was so confident he ended up being speechless. He accepted her stubbornness and decided to just ignore her statement. At least she returned his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ferid didn't sleep well that night. In the morning when he woke up, the day couldn't start worse. He had bags under his eyes, thanks god not as bad as Rene but still visible. His hair was tangled and his mood was worse than before. Also after school was the tutoring lesson he was forced to do.

He put on make up to hide the bags and tried to tame his hair. He considered putting it into a braid but shrieked at the thought of matching hairstyles with the guy who kept him awake all night!

Ferid froze. This sounded so wrong. He hit his head against his wardrobe.

After fifteen minutes of angrily fighting his usually perfect hair he went to school cursing it because the day ended faster than usually. Although he got into an argument with his rival Guren Ichinose, not even getting that black haired annoyance detention cheered him up today. With a long sigh he went into a coffee shop after school and got himself the strongest and biggest coffee to go.

Waiting outside for his study partner. He took a sip of his coffee moaning in satisfaction when he heard a voice besides him.

"You seem to enjoy yourself~" the voice teased and Ferid glared.

"Shut up, let's go." He ordered the taller body to move. Crowley didn't even question where they were going he just followed Ferid while smiling.

They arrived at Ferids house, it was more a mansion. They entered being greeted by servants.

Ferid led them to a large study filled with book shelves and working spaces. There was also a couch and a table looking more comfortable than the big desk and the silver haired teen motioned Crowley to sit down and prepare his things. Ferid ordered a maid to prepare drinks while he went to change into something more casual. It was his home he wouldn't care less if it wasn't appropriate to show up without his uniform for studying. He felt like suffocating without it enough thank you very much.

Returning in a black long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants made Crowley stare at him yaw open. He sat down on the carpet instead of the couch going through his bag. Crowley started to laugh.

"What?" Ferid glared at the redhead.

"I wouldn't have dreamed that the elegant and gracious prince of our school could be so…could look so comfortable." He chuckled looking at Ferid.

"I can concentrate better if I'm comfortable and sitting on the floor. Also we're not here to talk about my amazing self but to teach your dumb head something." He growled.

"Ok Ok understood sensei~" again that laugh.

Crowley moved his things and sat down besides Ferid on the floor.

"It's more comfortable~ also easier for you to explain stuff my dumb head didn't get earlier." Did he just wink at him -/

For the thousands time Ferid sighed today and started explaining. They worked for an hour when Ferid gave Crowley a task to solve on his own.

Crowley was in the middle of solving a question when he wanted to ask Ferid something.

Turning his head to his tutor he started with "Hey, Ferid-kun how do I -/" he stopped midsentence and blushed at the sight before him. Ferids head was on his arms and lying on the couch while his lower body was still on the floor it was an awkward half sitting position but Ferid Bathory was sound asleep. He looked so innocent and peaceful Crowley couldn't keep his gaze away. He couldn't understand how a boy could look so lovely. He blamed the long hair at first but thinking about it, he had long hair too and didn't look this breath-taking and elegant at all. Right now Ferid looked like sleeping beauty just in male and without a frilly dress he mused.

He finished his work in a fast speed and packed his things. He wrote a note saying thanks and that he had to go home. Leaving it beside his finished work.

Ready to go, he gently smiled at the sleeping form of his schoolmate not being able to leave him in this uncomfortable position he lifted him and lay him down on the couch, covering him with his own jacket. Then he left the sleeping form chuckling while walking out telling the servants he knows the way out and they should look after Ferid instead.

Crowley hated that feeling in his chest, it was a clenching feeling like suffocating. His heart however was still beating fast and his thoughts were full of this boy. He had a freaking crush on THE Ferid Bathory and he couldn't help but believe that his feelings will be unrequited forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Ferid woke up three hours later, dizzy and confused, why was he sleeping on the couch? He shifted and felt something on him when the realization hit him and he shot up looking around him a little too freaked out. After being sure Crowley really left he noticed the letter on the table. He shrugged and let himself fall back onto the couch again.

He really fell asleep. While Crowley Eusford was over. This couldn't get any more embarrassing or?

Just as he thought about how he wanted to burry himself alive, he realized he unconsciously clutched onto the Jacket which was keeping him warm and cosy while he napped. The piece of clothing suddenly had all of his attention. It was larger than his own. Deducting it wasn't his. Coming to the conclusion it was Crowley's.

The fact that Ferid was nuzzling it and feeling all nice and secure made it even worse. A dark blush graced his pale skin as he got his things together and left for his room. He needed a long bath to get his thoughts together because he refused to admit that he was somehow maybe attracted to the other boy.

Moments later he was already stripping and entering the bathtub, even though the water had the perfect temperature his sensitive pale skin already began to flush. His hair was messily tied up in a bum and he leaned back to relax. The bathroom was big and luxurious just like the other rooms, Ferid enjoyed the spaciousness and freedom on the other hand he hated small spaces and room.

Beautiful aromas and smells of perfume and soap were all around him but he just couldn't get the scent of Crowley out of his head. Damn him and his Jacket Ferid was cuddling with before. It was addicting, the smell of aftershave together with Crowley's own scent with a touch of Ferid's perfume which mixed in while he slept. The silver haired youth tried to change his trail of thoughts before he gets the idea to drown himself. Shaking his head he studied the bubbles while his fingers were playing with the water as he tried to think about anything else but the redhead.

He failed badly and groaned in frustration. Ferid angrily dried his hands and reached for his phone, what else can make you forget about your surroundings than your phone! Unlocking it he checked his messages as he remembered that website that girl Shinoa showed him. With a curious glint in his eyes he typed in the address just as taught. The screen was suddenly black and with big pink letters "PASSWORD" was written in the middle of the screen. Shinoa thankfully told him the PW and with fast movements he already had typed in "KuretosEyebrosAreMagical69". He grinned and swore he had to find out who the one is who made this because this was a brilliant idea. Sadly no one knows the Admin of the page and everyone uses Usernames and not their real ones just to be save if the teachers ever find out about it and try to kill the person in charge.

Ferid scrolled through the main page, the usernames amused him and the topics were interesting and went from gossip to polls about 'best teacher', hottest girl ', 'hugest boobs' and more.

There were group chats, blogs, and videos of crazy stuff done in school, prank videos, Memes list could go on. And that one Person roasting everything and everyone he even got the title 'King of Roasting' from the admin which was a unique sight. It was nice to see what happened on the other end of the school he was too lazy to visit and also guessing who the person behind the username was, was hilarious.

Clicking on the thread called "Help!" he couldn't help but chuckle. He found Yuu at least ~

 **Newest Post:**

 **SALTY_PRINCESS_UKE_SUCKING_ON_ICE-CREAM_WHILE_MOANING_MIKA:** "MY Friend hacked my account and CHANGED MY FRIGGING USERNAME! HOW TF CAN I CHANGE IT BACK? SHE IS LAUGHING AND REFUSING TO TELL ME SOMEONE HELP! ADMIN PLS PLS PLS HELP ME CHANGE IT BACK!1! (BTW WHY DID THE CHARACTER LIMIT DIDN'T WORK? DAMN U _Cute_Idol_Queen_ )"

Comments:

 **NsfwPepeMlgMemeMaster (King of Roasting):** Woa Bruh

 **Tsukishima_Kei:** "Idiot, you're not the only one, she changed mine too and locked the settings to change it. I'm blaming you because I'm sure you ANNOYED HER AND HER REVENGE HIT US ALL!"

 **Sexy_Tsundere:** "I'm gonna kill her"

 **Cute_Idol_Queen:** "Aww you love me sexy~ _Sexy_Tsundere_ "

 **SALTY_PRINCESS_UKE_SUCKING_ON_ICE-CREAM_WHILE_MOANING_MIKA:** "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!? BASTARD I'LL FITE U! _Tsukishima_Kei_ "

 **Cute_Idol_Queen:** "^ You did. （╬ಠ益ಠ) "

 **SALTY_PRINCESS_UKE_SUCKING_ON_ICE-CREAM_WHILE_MOANING_MIKA:** "Tf is this emoji -/ I mean WHAT DID I DO!?"

 **Cute_Idol_Queen:** "ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ) you deleted all my games on my phone, now suffer ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ)"

 **Cute_Idol_Queen:** "ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ) all my saved data, lost, forever ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ)"

 **Sexy_Tsundere:** " _Cute_Idol_Queen_ I hate you. Change my name back and I'll help you make him bleed."

 **Cute_Idol_Queen:** "Awww see the username works~ you're such a Tsun Tsun~ _Sexy_Tsundere_ "

 **SALTY_PRINCESS_UKE_SUCKING_ON_ICE-CREAM_WHILE_MOANING_MIKA:** "I TOLD YOU IM SORRY!It was an accident!11! _Cute_Idol_Queen_ "

 **FeRID_IS_SexY:** "I'm going to change the names back and make Admin san lock any kind of name setting change. And I'll help the others get revenge on both of you. _Cute_Idol_Queen Sexy_Tsundere Tsukishima_Kei SALTY_PRINCESS_UKE_SUCKING_ON_ICE-CREAM_WHILE_MOANING_MIKA NsfwPepeMlgMemeMaster(King of Roasting)_

 **SALTY_PRINCESS_UKE_SUCKING_ON_ICE-CREAM_WHILE_MOANING_MIKA:** " _FeRID_IS_SexY_ thank you! Wait no don't get revenge against me -/ AND OMG YOUR USERNAME I'M CHOCKING –

 **Cute_Idol_Queen:** "Chocking on Mikas D ;) "

 **SALTY_PRINCESS_UKE_SUCKING_ON_ICE-CREAM_WHILE_MOANING_MIKA:** "I HATE U _Cute_Idol_Queen_ "

 **FeRID_IS_SexY** changed their username to **OneThousandNights**

 **Sexy_Tsundere** changed their username to **TenjiRyuu**

 **NsfwPepeMlgMemeMaster (King of Roasting)** changed their username to **Sinnamonroll (King of Roasting)**

 **Tsukishima_Kei** changed their username to **Zukiwi**

 **OneThousandNights:** "I refuse to change _SALTY_PRINCESS_UKE_SUCKING_ON_ICE-CREAM_WHILE_MOANING_MIKA_ for laughing at my fake and disgusting username."

 **WhiteTiger (Admin):** "Please stop hacking me all the time my Computer is going crazy. "

 **WhiteTiger (Admin):** " _OnethousandNights_ thanks tho for changing the names back. "

 **WhiteTiger (Admin)** changed the username **Cute_Idol_Queen** to **grounded4aWeek**

 **WhiteTiger (Admin):** "This thread will be deleted in 10 minutes. Have a nice day kids~"

 _*comment function was disabled*_

Ferid nearly dropped the phone into the water because of his sudden laughing fit. Not only did he find out who was Yuu, but also his whole group and they were hilarious freshmen he had to admit. He was also sure that that FeRID_IS_SexY person was precious Mika chan! He couldn't contain his chuckles only thinking about the blonde's horrified face and look when he read his username~ must have been a wonderful sight! His shoulders still trembled from giggles and he decided he really enjoyed that secret website~

He totally forgot his prior problems and exited the now cold water, he hoped he wouldn't cough a cold as he dried himself still with a smile on his face.

Ferid was tired that evening, collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep immediately.

Little did he know that he nuzzled into Crowley's Jacket again which he unintentionally and carelessly threw onto his bed before taking a bath.

Meanwhile somewhere else a phone buzzed.

A message arrived with the text "Help! I'm in love and don't know what to do. I'm totally busted. (´；д；`) - _Crowley_ "

The receiver grinned deviously at the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday at school.

A giggling bluenette found her pray, a short and adorable brunette boy, currently sitting alone at a table because his course ended sooner than expected. This was perfect. She lay awake for hours planning and fangirling but couldn't come to a conclusion what to do. She needed help and she would get her help. Smirking she hugged the boy from behind, while circling her arms around his waist and pressed her breasts against his back. The boy froze in panic and fear immediately which made her chuckle. She seductively whispered into his ear.

"Hi sweetie~" with a soft kiss on his cheek to make him even more freak out she suddenly exclaimed,

"Mind to share your cake with me?"

The look at the sweet boys face was priceless. She let go of him and started to laugh, but never left him. The girl sat down beside him smiling innocently at him as if she didn't do anything bad.

With a red face he squealed her name. "Chess!?"

"Chill, I would have gotten myself a piece of cake but practice was longer than planned and when I got here the whole delicious cake was sold out. Please help me out I'll trade for Doritos and a free coffee coupon!" She begged and tried to make her best puppy eyes.

"Girl, stop messing with me and we have a deal." His blush was still there on his face.

"Waaa, but it's fun messing with you -/ forget it, I'll stop, just give me the cake, I need it, Horn isn't here and can't lecture me about health and diet, I don't know when I'll have the next chance to have such a delicious pleasure!" she moaned in frustration at the thought of cake.

Sighing he gave her his cake and she immediately grabbed her backpack and took out her part of the trade.

"Yoichi, this is the first time I enjoy your love for Doritos." She licked her lips while studying the beautiful piece of cake.

"Same, this was worth it." He opened the bag and started to eat.

"So why are you herein the first place?" he asked while munching on his snacks.

"Cake. And I need help." She answers in-between bites.

"I'm not doing your homework, I'll not convince Lacus to become a cheerleader and I'm not killing anyone you don't like." He deadpans while looking at her, stating he's not doing something dumb for her.

"Party-pooper" she whined but fixed her gaze at him. "As much as I would love to have Lacus-chan in our team, I need him now for another matter. And YOU are the one who'll convince him to help me out." Her innocent smile could only promise a catastrophe.

"Ugh why me?" now it was his turn to whine.

"He's your boyfriend. He'll do everything you ask him to do. Remember when you didn't believe his love confessions and told him to prove it? He got grounded for a month because he broke into the headmaster's office and used the speakers to tell the whole school how much he wanted to date you. His confessions were way too cheesy for a delinquent like him. Really, he's head over heels for you. So just say yes and help me to get him to help me too!" while talking she made the weirdest poses meanwhile the brunette just blushed as he remembered that embarrassing day.

Sighing Yoichi accepted his fate.

"Fine, so why do you need our help?"

"I need help with a love problem which holds the name Crowley Eusford~" she giggles.

"No. We're totally not going to help you get together with that guy. You have enough skills to get in his pants on your own." The annoyance could be heard out of his voice.

"Oh my god, no, he totally has no interest in me." Her breasts shook while she tried to choke her laughter.

"See, he has no interest, try harder on your own then, do not get us involved with your weird crushes. I'm not into playing cupid." He does not have the nerves for love struck schoolgirls right now he wanted to add but refrained from it. An angry Chess is terrifying.

"We are having a great misunderstanding here. First of all yeah I love Crowley. Second of all I'm a huge lesbian craving boobs. Like, think about it, tell me one straight person you know." The look in her eyes showed how done she was. However the expressions on Yoichi's face amused her. He opened the mouth and closed it again.

"I…Uhm… Shinoa!" he exclaimed.

"The Hiragi girl? Bi. I saw her making out with blondie after PE." She sucked on her plastic fork with which she ate the cake. Yoichi just hit his head on the table in defeat.

"How come the sudden interest in redhead-kun?" he mumbled.

"I never said it's about my love life. Crowley-chan's love life is the matter here~" after stating this she leaned towards him and whispered something into his ear. That something made him throw his eyes open in surprise and then he nodded understanding why they needed Lacus. That is IF HE AGREED ON HELPING AND HE STILL WANTED TO REFUSE. But the whole story just became much more interesting after knowing that little information.

As if on command they saw Lacus Welt enter the cafeteria. The taller boy looked around searching for familiar faces when he spotted the two small teens in a corner. He frowned when he spotted Chess but started to grin smugly when he locked eyes with the boy. Lacus immediately went to them, sat down besides Yoichi and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made the younger boy blush.

"I'm not joining the cheerleaders no matter what you say. Please tell me she didn't make you want to try to convince me to join the cheerleader team…" he glanced terrified at his partner.

"As much as I want to see you in a skirt with pompons, no this wasn't the topic." The brunette giggled at the thought of Lacus in the girl's uniform.

"Oi, we have male uniforms too. Thanks for the mental image though now I'm scarred for life." Chess shuddered. "So Yoichi-chan you wanted to ask your beloved Lacus something, right?" she winked.

"Ah…well…" damn you gurl. Yoichi cursed internally but he had to hold onto his reputation as the sweet and kind cinnamon roll. How bad could this end, never mind, he gave in to her.

"What is it? You can tell me anything!" the lilac-haired boy smiled at him.

"You're friends with Ferid right? Would you help us get some information about him?" Yoichi murmured and played with his fingers. As suddenly bigger hands grabbed his.

"You're not planning on leaving me for him are you?" his shocked face was priceless.

Chess immediately had her phone out and took a picture of freaked out Lacus. She snapped it to Horn, Rene and Mika with the caption 'When Lacus gets the idea that Yoichi is into Ferid fuckin Bathory lol'. And she nearly died from laughter.

So after a few minutes of calming down Lacus. And assuring him that no his boyfriend wasn't after the sassy diva. They explained the whole situation.

"So you want to know if Ferid is dating anyone secretly or is in love with someone and stuff like that?" Lacus asks and Chess nods.

"Just so you can play matchmaker and get him laid by Crowley."

"I wouldn't word it like that-/ But yeah that's the idea."

"You know Crowley seems hella straight and Ferid most likely only loves himself?"

"Believe me, Crow is as straight as cooked spaghetti."

"How would you know, Mrs big boobs?"

"It still freaks me out how no one found out yet. I'm his frigging cousin. Get over it, I have the most exclusive intern about that guy."

"Oh my god."

Yoichi just watched them munching on his Doritos as he got a message from Shinoa.

 **Shinoa:** " _Where are you?_ "

 **Me:** " _In Hell. Oh! Shinoa, are you and Mitsu going out or what did I miss?_ "

 **Shinoa:** " _ASDFGHJKLjhdsfahffuhflKJEH_ "


End file.
